Of Typewriters and Tape Recorders
by logic-is-for-losers
Summary: Rose had kidnapped Scorpius. Why? Where? How? And where does an old typewriter and tape recorder fall into the mix? Click the title above to find out! RxS fluffy goodness.


**Disclaimer: I'm not her, yadda yadda yadda, you get the point. All the character's are her's, except for Rose's friends. They are mine. Actually, they're my own friend's initials, so I don't own that either... The plot's mine! But that's it.**

Name: Rose G. Weasley  
Agent Identity: Rw7  
Date: 3/27/23  
Team: 1b  
Pin Number: 7777777  
Mission: must kidnap Scorpius H. Malfoy, in the way of your choosing. You then must bring him to the 77th floor, and put him in the first door that you see. Enter this door with him. Close the door behind you. You will see a typewriter on the ground. Type up a report. Sit and wait for more instructions. Do not tell Scorpius H. Malfoy about this note. He must not know. We repeat, HE MUST NOT KNOW.

Please Note: If you don't follow all the instructions on this page, there will be consequences. Consequences, as in, we will badger you. And badger you, and badger you, and badger you.

You have been warned.

This piece of paper must never be shown to anyone.

AGENTS- Mz7; Jh7; Eo7; Cs7

Thankyou.

^*^

_TAPE RECORDING OF ROSE G. WEASLEY & SCORPIUS H. MALFOY-3/17/23  
__The following two people will now be referred to as R and S._

_S: Mmph!  
__R: 'Scuse me, what was that!  
__S: Mmph! Mmph! Pfft!  
__R: I'm sorry Scorpius, but I just don't understand you.  
__*Five second pause.*  
__R: Well? You gonna try to answer or not?  
*__Ten second pause.*  
__R: Scorpius! TRY TO SPEAK!  
__*Thirty second pause.*  
__R: Fine. I'll take the duct-tape off.  
__*Sound of something sticky detaching from something else. Yell of pain.*  
__S: Jesus Rose, you couldn't have done that gently?  
__R: Nope.  
__S: You're so annoying.  
__R: Glad you think so.  
__S:*Softer* but I still-  
__R: What was that?  
__S: Nothing.  
__*End tape one.*_

^*^

Name: Rose G. Weasley  
Agent Identity: Rw7  
Date: 3/27/23  
Team: 1b  
Pin Number: 7777777  
Mission: Kidnap Scorpius H. Malfoy in way of your choosing.  
Completion: Affirmative  
Notes: My friends.

I have done the deed. I have kidnapped Scorpius H. Malfoy.

Happy?

Look guys, tell me what's up. Why did you make me kidnap him? He's trying to read this over my shoulder. Where the heck did you even find a typewriter in Hogwarts? It's a muggle invention.

Just tell me your reasoning's!

Now, tell me what's going on. You're seriously creeping me out. God, why did I even do this mission? Scorpius is confused, and I am confused, and two people that hate each other and are confused do not make a very good pair.

Not that we make a pair of any kind.

Answer back! IMMEADIATLY!

^*^

_TAPE RECORDING OF ROSE G. WEASLEY & SCORPIUS H. MALFOY-3/17/23_

_S: What the hell Rose! Why did you kidnap me?  
__R: I was told to.  
__S: By whom?  
__*Five second pause.*  
__R: No one of great importance.  
__S: Cryptic today, aren't we?  
__R: So what if I'm cryptic? Trust me Scorpius, I have just as much information as you do.  
__S: You know who told you to kidnap me.  
__*Five second pause.*  
__R: Fine, I know a little more than you, but not much.  
__S: Well then-hey what are you doing with that old typewriter? What are you writing? Let me see!  
__*Scuffling noises, followed by a loud thud.*  
__R: Nice going. Now you turned your chair over.  
__S: Not my fault! I wouldn't have turned it over, if someone hadn't TIED ME TO IT.  
__*Two second pause.*  
__R: Good point.  
__S: I'm glad you see my point of view. You can let me go now.  
__R: Ah, there you are mistaken.  
__S: What?  
__R: Yup. I can't let you go until I'm told I can.  
__S: Let me guess-by the same people who told you to kidnap me.  
__R: Bingo.  
__S: I hate you.  
__R: Right back at ya.  
__*End tape two.*_

^*^

Name: Rose G. Weasley  
Agent Identity: Rw7  
Team: 1b  
Pin Number: 7777777  
Reply to Agent Rw7: We will not tell you what is going on. You must figure it out yourself. That is how things work.

Side note: how did you get a message to us? You must tell us, or you shall have a threat sent to you.

AGENTS- Mz7; Jh7; Eo7; Cs7

^*^

_TAPE RECORDING OF ROSE G. WEASLEY & SCORPIUS H. MALFOY-3/17/23_

_S: Rose? Can you PLEASE let me out?  
__R: I don't believe it!  
__S: Wait-what? You didn't here a word I said did you?  
__R: So they can question me, but I can't question them?  
__S: Nope. Not a word.  
__R: Hypocrites!  
__S: Rose, look! There are flying monkeys on the ceiling!  
__R: I hate them! I really do!  
__S: And purple pandas doing the hula!  
__R: Well, then I just won't answer their question.  
__S: Guess what? The world has gone on a tilt causing everything to be neon!  
__R: Then again, they did threaten to send a threat.  
__S: Wow Rose, you are really good at tuning a guy out.  
__R: But will they really follow up on their threat?  
__S: Damn it Rose, listen to me! Oh, I know what will get you to listen.  
__R: Yes, they probably will, knowing their personalities.  
__S: Rose, I'm in love with you.  
__R: What?  
__*End tape three.*_

^*^

Name: Rose G. Weasley  
Agent Identity: Rw7  
Date: 3/27/23  
Team: 1b  
Pin Number: 7777777  
Question: Agent Rw7! You must answer us! Soon, too because here is the threat.

WE WILL BADGER YOU MORE!

AGENTS- Mz7; Jh7; Eo7; Cs7

^*^

Name: Rose G. Weasley  
Agent Identity: Rw7  
Date: 3/27/23  
Team: 1b  
Pin Number: 7777777  
Answer: I just press a random button on the typewriter, and it prints out to you. I don't know why. You were the ones that messed with the typewriter, right? Whatever. I have to go now. There have been some changes here in this room.

^*^

_TAPE RECORDING OF ROSE G. WEASLEY & SCORPIUS H. MALFOY-3/17/23_

_R: You…what!?  
__S: Um…err…dang it, I was so sure you wouldn't hear that.  
__R: Why wouldn't I hear it? I can hear perfectly fine, thank you very much.  
__S: I wouldn't be so sure about that.  
__R: Oh, NOW you're in trouble.  
__*Scuffling. Sounds of rope being untied.*  
__R: Come on Scorpius! Fight me like a man!  
__S: Uh…Rose? That might be a bad idea.  
__R: No it's not!  
__S: Rose, I don't have my wand. It would be an unfair fight.  
__R: That's not true! You're muscular! You can take me!  
__S: Are you actually TELLING me to try to beat you up?  
__*Five second pause.*  
__R: Huh. I guess I am. I don't think I meant to do that.  
__S: I didn't think so.  
__*Ten second pause.*  
__R: *softly* Scorpius, are you really in love with me?  
__*Twenty second pause.*  
__S: Yes.  
__*End tape four.*_

^*^

Name: Rose G. Weasley  
Agent Identity: Rw7  
Date: 3/27/23  
Team: 1b  
Pin Number: 7777777  
Statement: We know. We won't be sending you anymore messages. We also won't be letting you out of the room for a while.

AGENTS- Mz7; Jh7; Eo7; Cs7

^*^

_TAPE RECORDING OF ROSE G. WEASLEY & SCORPIUS H. MALFOY-3/17/23_

_R: They're not going to what!?  
__S: What? What is it?  
__R: They're…not letting us out of this room.  
__S: What!? Rose, who are these people?  
__R: Um…my friends? Damn it, I wasn't supposed to tell you that.  
__S: Rose, start from the beginning.  
__*Shuffling of papers. Incredulous noises as someone reads these papers.*  
__S: Wow. Just…wow.  
__R: I know.  
__S: Rose, we have to get out of here.  
__R: *softer* I know.  
__S: Rose, agreeing with me gets us nowhere.  
__R: I just want them to let us out!  
__S: Why, so you can get away from me.  
__*Ten second pause.*  
__S: That's what I thought.  
__R: No, that's not what I meant! It's just that…that-  
__S: That you want to get away from the guy who's in love with you, but you hate?  
__R: No, that's not exactly-  
__S: Face it Rose, that's EXACTLY what you meant.  
__R: No it's not!  
__S: Then what DID you mean? Come on, tell me. I DARE YOU.  
__R: I mean that I'm in love with you too!  
__*End tape five.* _

^*^

You locked us in!? And won't answer me back!? You guys, I need to get out of here, RIGHT NOW because I just told Scorpius that I was in love with him, and now things have gotten REALLY AWKWARD!

Let us out!!

^*^

_TAPE RECORDING OF ROSE G. WEASLEY & SCORPIUS H. MALFOY-3/17/23_

_S: You're in love with me?  
__R: I didn't mean to tell you that.  
__S: I realized.  
__*Five second pause.*  
__S: Rose, why didn't you tell me?  
__R: I don't know. I just…didn't?  
__S: *laughs softly* that doesn't make any sense.  
__R: No, it really doesn't. *laughs*  
__*Both laugh.*  
__S: Rose?  
__R: Yes?  
__S: I love you.  
__R: I love you too.  
__*LONG PAUSE.*  
__*End tape six.*_

^*^

Rose's Friends? Could you not let us out for a while? It would be greatly appreciated.

Also, I wanted to thank you for making Rose kidnap me. I'll be honest, I wasn't happy at first, but it was all cool in the end.

-Scorpius H. Malfoy

**A/N: Virtual cookies (or muffins) will be given out at your nearet virtual cookie (or muffin) dispenser if you review!**


End file.
